Fun in the Sun!
by KookieEvans
Summary: After the Final Battle, Dumbledore decides the Eighth Years deserve a break on a beautiful beach. Who has to supervise them? No other than the Bat of the Dungeons, Professor Severus Snape! Slight HG/SS in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or settings, I'm just using them for my own amusement!**

**Author's Note : I'm back! For anyone who's read my other stories, I'm planning on this one being less serious than the others, with some total crack ideas, and a little bit of cute fluffiness in later chapters!**

**This chapter is more of explaining just how Dumbledore and Snape are alive (I felt you all deserved an explanation!) and I promise the others will be much more fun!**

**Any feedback and reviews would be VERY much appreciated, and I loved the reviews I received for Stare Fear in the Face! If I could get even more this time I'd probably happy dance all day!**

**Enjoy!**

The general chatter and laughter filled the Great Hall at breakfast time one Saturday, giving off the impression that everything was good and well at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It would never seem that hundreds of people had died within those stone walls just weeks before.

All damage caused in the War had been completely fixed, until the castle looked just as grand and reassuring as it had ever been.

Perhaps now, it was even more reassuring than ever, as the threat of the Dark Lord was long gone.

Now was the time of celebration and cheer, but it was also a time of loss and mourning, as a good many lives had been lost in the struggle.

There were two people, however, who had lost their lives in the battle for the "greater good" who had lived to tell the tale.

_After gaining use of the Elder Wand, Harry had realised that maybe there was something the greatest wand in the world could do that no one had ever dreamed of - bringing the dead back to life._

_As soon as the thought occurred to him, Harry had jumped to his feet and sprinted to Dumbledore's tomb, and began smashing into it like a wild thing. His actions, unsurprisingly, brought him a lot of attention, and soon a small crowd had gathered, trying to pull him away, crying out with mortified voices. But nothing could stop him._

_When he finally saw part of Dumbledore's pale face, he whispered a word in a long forgotten language in a voice he could hardly recognise as his own, while pointing the Elder Wand directly at what he could see of his former Headmaster._

_Electric blue eyes snapped open, and the crowd had obviously noticed , as their screams of horror turned to those of joy. But Harry had no time for celebrations, as his feet seemed to control themselves as he pounded across the school grounds to the Whomping Willow, which must have understood Voldemort's death, as it only took a playful swipe at the Boy-Who-Lived before allowing him to go through to the secret passage._

_He felt a pang in his chest. The body of his ex-Potions Master was still lying spread-eagled on the floor, his blood congealing in a pool around him. No one had come to collect his body. No body cared._

_No! Harry corrected himself quickly. Nobody knew! No one knew exactly where Snape's body was, apart from him and Hermione._

_But he couldn't help but compare the differences between Dumbledore's magnificent tomb and how Snape had been left for hours in a puddle of his own blood._

_How ironic that the man who had used them all as pawns in his elaborate game of chess had a beautiful place of rest, while the real, misunderstood hero had to lie in a dingy shack._

_Without another thought, Harry performed the same reviving spell he had done on Dumbledore and crouched down next to Professor Snape. The boy found that he couldn't see the man's face in the darkness that had fallen over the dilapidated shack, and he cast a quick Lumos. _

_Black eyes fluttered open slowly, but Snape soon threw his arms before his face to sheild him from the blinding light._

'_So this is Heaven, huh? Who knew?' He thought bitterly, but could only gasp when he gingerly squinted out from behind his arms. Through a chink in his fingers he could only see those oh-so-memorable green eyes._

"_Lily?" His throat burned as his adam's apple bobbed against the wounds Nagini had given him._

"_Hang on Professor." The eyes urged, and he frowned. After a second he gave a hesitant chuckle._

"_Professor? What happened to calling me Sev?" He laughed nervously, and he was disappointed to hear his voice coming out growly and scratchy. The eyes just blinked at him._

"_What?" The owner of the green orbs asked - in a decidedly male voice, Snape realised. "Oh. Oh! Hang on."_

_The light dimmed and Snape gave a sigh of relief and lowered his arms. As soon as he adjusted to the brightness of his surroundings, he gave a gasp and held the robes of the boy before him._

"_Potter?!" The Slytherin rasped. "You're dead too? The Dark Lord won?"_

"_No." Harry shook his head, relieved his teacher recognised him now. "The Light won. And I'm not dead. Neither are you."_

_Snape took a glance around, and saw he was lying where he was before when he had been attacked. The stickiness under his back was blood - his blood!_

"_I-I don't understand…" The older man growled, and his throat burned with a pain like he had never imagined. Harry noticed him wince and pulled the Elder Wand out of his pocket._

"_I used this to bring you back to life, I can use it to fix that bite." Harry stated confidently._

"_That's not possible." Snape whispered. "There is no spell that brings the dead back to life!"_

"_With this wand there is. Why else would Dumbledore be walking the grounds once more?" The Boy-Who-Lived asked with a smirk. Snape's eyes widened, and he let his head fall back against the floor as he stared at the cobweb-covered ceiling._

"_Ondu siht s'nam sdnouw dna eveiler sih naip." Harry hissed without even knowing what he was saying, then watched in awe as the angry red gashes on Snape's neck faded away until there was only a small white scar left._

_Then an odd thing happened. The Elder Wand started to vibrate in Harry's hand, before it disappeared completely with a puff of smoke. _

_Later there was a great debate as to whether the powerful magic was too much for the wand, or if it had finally just ceased to be after millions of years of use. One thing was agreed : it was unlikely they'd ever see the brilliant wand again._

_Harry fell to his knees and cried hot, bitter tears as he thought of all the people he'd never get the chance to bring back : Remus, Tonks, Sirius, his parents…_

"_You should have let me die." Snape sighed, still staring straight up. And despite all that the man had done for him, part of Harry couldn't help but agree.  
_

_*****_

And so, it was a relatively normal Saturday at Hogwarts, when all of a sudden the Headmaster rose to his feet, and tapped a spoon against the side of his glass. A hush fell over the students.

"Good morning, you fine example of wizarding teenagers!" Dumbledore beamed at the four tables, his happiness radiating from him. "To those of you in the eighth year here, I have some rather exciting news. Perhaps some of you know the Muggle tradition of taking a 'school trip'?"

Excited murmurs rippled through the room. Some of the teachers exchanged surprised looks. Dumbledore had not mentioned a trip to them.

"Your names shall be entered in the Goblet of Fire, and thirty names will be drawn. Those of you lucky enough to be picked will be travelling to a Muggle beach. Think of it as a relaxing break from your exams."

The old man let the teenagers chat amongst themselves for a minute before continuing.

"And of course you will be accompanied by myself and Professor Snape."

A loud spluttering came from the latter, and all eyes flicked over to Severus as he choked on his pumpkin juice.

"WHAT?!" The man yelped in a very un-Snapeish manner.

Dumbledore just nodded and smiled at him.

"As you can see, we are both delighted at the thought of joining you."

Severus slammed his glass down on the table, before sweeping out of the Hall, death glare set to the Max.

"The names will be drawn on Monday, and the trip will take place on Wednesday. Good Luck!" And with that the old wizard retreated to his seat, still chuckling to himself at the Potion Master's reaction.

*****

"No Albus. I am a War Hero, not a baby-sitter! I deserve peace and quiet, and I very much doubt I shall find that amongst a bunch of over-excited children!"

"Come now, my boy. You can hardly call them children. They are young adults."

"Then why don't they act like it?" Snape retorted, and crossed his arms across his chest, lips pulled into a pout. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. The grumpy Bat of the Dungeons looked like a sulky toddler - and he was accusing others of being childish!

"They do. You are just too blinded by hatred to see it. You only ever seem to show hate now. I wonder if it's because I asked too much of you…"

"You think?!" Snape hissed, looking positively deranged. "You used my love for Lil…her…to make me your spy, then made me protect a boy you were raising to die! Oh, and not forgetting you made me kill you!"

Albus lowered his head, and when he looked back up, Severus was disgusted to see a tear trailing down the other man's cheek.

"I truly am sorry, m'boy. But I _had _to make you do those things - it was all for the-"

"-Greater good." The pale man finished for him, a sneer of disgust painted across his face. An uncomfortable silence fell over them.

"You have become too bitter, Severus." Dumbledore said at last. "And I'm not blaming you for this. Your life has been much too…difficult."

Snape scoffed at his choice of words, but said nothing.

"That's why I picked you to go with me to supervise the students. You need to socialise more - even, dare I say it - make friends."

"You expect me," Snape summed up carefully. "To converse and befriend…students?"

"I'm not saying you have to talk to all of them - no, not at all. Just talk to a few. Especially some you would not at first think of socialising with. Miss Granger, for example, shares your passion for books and knowledge - why not her?"

The potions master was quiet for a long while, as he took in the hard lines of his colleague's face, and the sad, pleading eyes.

"I'll try." He finally gave in. "But I won't talk to any Gryffindor - even if they do share my likes and dislikes. And Minerva had better be going on that trip too!" Because God knew if he could cope with a meddling old fool and a flock of giggling teenagers on his own.

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore clapped Snape on the shoulder and beamed at him. The old wizard nodded his farewell and Floo-ed from Severus's private quarters.

The dark-haired man slumped back in his chair and rubbed a hand across his weary face. Yet another argument against the Headmaster.

Yet another argument he had lost.

Once again he had been pushed around by someone else.

Snape scoffed and poured himself a large measure of fire whiskey.

Story of his life.

**End Notes: ** for reading this first chapter! I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I find it so hard!Thankyou

**Perhaps I should explain by saying that I write my chapters in a big notebook whenever my muse strikes me, then I type them up on my laptop. I won't be able to write in my notebook tomorrow as in the afternoon I'm going to my mate's for a party and a sleepover with all my girly friends (and I got my mum to buy me the perfect outfit!)!!**

**If you hit that little Review button on your way out, I might just share my yummy Cyber-Cookies ;)**

**Here's looking at you kid!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters :(**

**Author's notes:Well hello! Thanks for stopping by again! We have plenty of Snape/Hermione interaction here!  
I've discovered I'd probably be a Slytherin o_0 ! Look :**

**Gryffindor - I'm not brave at all!  
Hufflepuff - I'm not always so achingly polite.  
Ravenclaw- I guess I'm clever but I don't have a THIRST for learning, y'know?  
Slytherin - I bought a snake necklace when I was younger for some odd reason, and have been wearing it all the time while writing this. And I would do anything to sort my future! **

**Eep! Then again, I guess with all the Slytherin hotties it wouldn't be that bad xD**

**Oh and **_'Type like this' _**is people's thoughts in Occulemency when they are talking to each other via thoughts.**

**Please keep up with the amazing reviews!! Enjoy :)**

A silence fell across the Great Hall. The "eighth years" all simultaneously shuffled forward to the edges of their seats.

The goblet was sat on the middle of the teacher's table, blue flames dancing happily, seemingly oblivious to the thick tension in the magnificent room.

In most Muggle schools, a mere field trip would hardly cause such sheer excitement, but after the horrors of the war such peaceful memories bound to be gained on the trip would give each lucky teenager a link (however small) to their lost childhoods.

Dumbledore eased himself slowly out of his head chair and made his way to the front of the wooden cup. As if it sensed his movement - which it probably did, reasoned several momentarily awestruck students - the fires turned a burning red and spat golden sparks into the air. For a second the flames stilled, before a path of hot fire rumbled towards the ceiling. Several teenagers who had not witnessed the choosing of the Triwizard Tournament Champions winced as if a dragon had soared into the hall.

A slightly smoking, charred slip of parchment fluttered down into the Headmaster's outstretched hand.

"James Harrison!" Albus announced, smiling gently as a dazed Hufflepuff stumbled to his feet. "Just go through that door to the right…that's it m'boy."

After the estatic boy stumbled out of sight, the whole display repeated and this time…

"Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore beamed, and the Hall erupted with applause. The Headmaster turned to look at Severus, with the infamous twinkle back in his blue eyes.

'_Now you really can converse with Hogwart's finest Gryffindor Princess!' _The older man spoke in the Potion Master's mind using the powers of Occulemency.

'_I thought I made it clear that I would not talk to any Gryffindor, let alone one of "Perfect Potter's" friends.' _Snape responded, even his thoughts sounding full of disdain.

'_You and Miss Granger would be well suited Severus, if you'd only see it."_

Snape frowned heavily, noticing the way Dumbledore's statement could be perceived in two very different ways…

Severus snorted as he watched Hermione make her way to the door on the right of the room. Like he would be interested in such an insufferable girl. Woman, he corrected, insufferable woman, and he watched her closer.

No! Girl, girl, calling her a woman was far too dangerous, even if she had blossomed into a curvy, womanly figure.

Snape started and pointedly glared at the wood of the table he was sat at, until she left the room.

An action not unnoticed by Dumbledore.

*****

Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore stood before the thirty chosen students, waiting for them all to settle into the chairs provided. Hermione was joined by Harry and Ron on a cream leather sofa.

For some reason, Severus didn't think it was a mere coincidence all of the Golden Trio were going on the trip.

Hermione slowly looked up at him, and noticing her Professor was already looking at her, she smiled.

This wasn't a forced smile, one you give an acquaintance when you pass them in the street, it was a small but genuine smile meant for only him to see.

Snape cleared his throat and looked away to see which other students had been chosen. A small group of giggly Ravenclaws gathered, cross-legged on brightly coloured beanbags. A few Slytherins, he noted with pleasant surprise, had forgotten all house rivalries and were mingling with a few Hufflepuffs, and even a couple Gryffindors!

Sat alone in a high wing back chair, was a lost looking Draco Malfoy. Snape pitied the boy. He may be a coward and a bully, but Draco didn't actually mean anyone any real harm. Now the blonde boy was friendless and alone. Severus couldn't help but be reminded of his own school days.

'_Potter.' _Harry's head snapped up to look at Snape with shock in his eyes as he heard his teacher talk in his head._ 'You have a "saving people" addiction, which must be feeling quite bored by now, correct?'_

'_I do not have a saving people thing!' _Harry thought, and Snape smirked.

'_You really do.' _The older man argued, but the two kept their faces carefully empty so no one in the room could guess they were conversing via thought. _'But never mind that. Do you want to help someone?'_

Harry ever so slightly inclined his head in a nod.

'_Talk to Draco. Befriend him. Don't let him push you away. The boy is lonely.'_

Potter's eyes widened in slight shock, then darted over to where Malfoy was sat. Then the teenager smiled at his teacher and nodded again.

"Oi Malfoy! Come here!" Harry called across the room, and patted the empty space next to him. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" The Slytherin asked suspiciously, but slowly rose from his chair anyway.

"So you can talk to someone and stop looking like a miserable sod!" Harry replied with a lopsided grin.

Draco sat gingerly next to the Boy-Who-Lived (who discreetly shot a 'don't you dare say anything' look at his two friends) and then was launched into an enthusiastic talk about the amazing products available from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

When the blonde hesitantly replied, Harry looked up to meet Severus's eye, and the older man's lip twitched with approval.

Maybe the Potter boy wasn't so bad after all.

"Are we all sitting comfortably?" Dumbledore chimed in, and the light chatter stopped immediately. "Then let's begin."

"Here I have a list of all the things you will be expected to take on the trip." McGonagall peered over the top of her glasses forbiddingly, as if daring anyone to talk. Snape had a sudden jump out and scream 'boo', just to see her reaction.

The Potion's Master frowned heavily. Ever since the end of the war he had felt weird urgings to go through with stupid acts. It made him feel childish. He surprised himself almost daily now that he wasn't weighed down by huge responsibilities.

To be honest, it made Snape unsure as whether to laugh or cry.

And he almost leapt out of his skin when a long sheet of parchment was thrust under his nose. After a split-second he realised it was the list Minerva had mentioned. Which he supposed applied to him if he was also getting a copy, so he quickly scanned it with ever-disbelieving eyes.

**  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY SCHOOL TRIP**

**To take a place in the Hogwarts school trip you will need:**

**A swimming costume**

**Sun tan lotion (optional, depending on if a Sun Protection charm is cast beforehand)**

**A beach towel**

**To arrive in Muggle clothing, suitable for hot weather**

**Toiletries**

**An overnight bag**

**A change of clothes**

**Sleepwear**

Severus slowly raised his eyes, eyebrows knitted together.

"Minerva," He growled through gritted teeth. "Why should we need sleepwear?"

McGonagall pursed her lips and jerked her head towards Dumbledore.

"Ah. Well." For a moment the old man looked uncomfortable, as if he knew that Snape would have arguments. "To make the most of this trip, we will stay the night in a hotel, then travel back here the next morning."

The headmaster's announcement was met by a flurry of excited whispers and wide beaming smiles.

"Why could we not just apparate back to the front gates in the evening?" Severus ground out, mortified at the thought of the forced trip becoming longer.

"Because this trip," Dumbledore paused, making sure he had everyone's attention. "Will be completely magic less."

There was a collective gasp, and Snape's frown deepened.

"Sir, why?" A brown haired Gryffindor questioned.

"This trip is meant to be a relaxing, peaceful time for you, so you can all get away from the stress of the NEWTS and the events of the war. As such, you shall be performing absolutely no magic while we are away."

The situation only just seemed to hit Severus as his eyes widened comically until they looked like saucers.

A light giggling caught the room's attention and all eyes turned to a blushing Hermione, who was covering her mouth and trying in vain not to laugh at the dark haired teacher's shocked expression.

Snape tried his best to scowl at her, but failed miserably when the corner's of his mouth twitched upon seeing the mirth dancing in the woman's (no, girl's he reminded himself) eyes.

"Anyway…" Minerva continued, eyeing the pair curiously. "You will be to meet up at exactly 2am in the Great Hall on Wednesday morning."

"Two in the morning?!" Ron exploded, looking positively outraged.

"Despite how reassuring it is to know that you have maintained your hearing Mr Weasley, it is not necessary to repeat everything you hear!" Snape said coldly, and smirked as Ron's ears flushed red.

"You need not worry about oversleeping," McGonagall went on. "I think you'll find the lists you are holding perform the most wonderful wake up calls."

The students simultaneously looked warily at their papers, and with a clap of Dumbledore's gnarled hands they were dismissed.

*****

"Good job of bewitching those lists Minerva. The damn thing nearly killed me." A bleary eyed Snape groaned, on Wednesday morning in a sleepy voice.

"Then you should have woken up earlier!" The Transfiguration teacher snapped.

"You said to meet here at two. It's only 1:45!" Severus protested.

"I told the _students _to meet here at two!" McGonagall argued, hands on her hips.

"You didn't exactly specify a time for us teachers!" The Potions Master said angrily. "And what on Earth are you wearing?"

Minerva looked down at her black trousers and smart jacket, then at her colleague's usual teaching robes.

"I'm wearing the Muggle clothes that you are **also** supposed to be wearing."

Snape groaned, and slapped a hand to his forehead. He knew there was something he had forgotten. And he had no idea what Muggle clothes would look like on him.

"Would you like me to sort your clothing Sir?" A quiet voice asked, and Snape span around, robes billowing. "It's just that I probably have more experience with Muggle clothes and could save you the trouble of performing some, err… 'foolish wand waving' "

"…Okay, Miss Granger." He finally agreed after a minute, not quite sure why he was letting her do this.

The brunette, who seemed to have appeared from no where, grinned wickedly and slipped her wand out of her pocket, which he realised was much too small to really fit her wand in.

He looked her up and down, taking in her tiny denim shorts and her tight lemon coloured vest top.

"I'm not going to wear shorts, Miss Granger." Snape glared. "So make me wear any and you'll never see the light of day."

To his surprise Hermione just giggled a tinkling laugh.

"I promise I won't!" She grinned. "Hang on…" Then she muttured something under her breath and swished her wand.

Snape glanced down to see he was dressed in blue denim jeans, and a long sleeved white shirt, which was thin and light so that he would not get too hot in the afternoon sun.

"Ooh Severus!" McGonagall chuckled, and Snape looked over his shoulder to see she was…checking out his denim-clad backside?!

"M-Minerva!" He gulped, jaw dropping in shock.

"Really now Severus, you have such a nice bottom, you shouldn't hide it under all those robes!"

The little colour in Snape's face drained away, and he looked horrified. Hermione couldn't help but bite back a smile.

"Ah, here already my dear?" The three turned quickly - one of them very thankful for the interruption - and this time all of them gawped in awe.

"Albus." Minerva finally regained her voice, but it was understandably strained and croaky. "What in the name of Merlin's left nostril are those??"

Dumbledore stood, beaming brightly at them all in long shorts which reached his knees, and a short-sleeved Hawaiian shirt which revealed his wrinkly bingo wings, and large blue veins seemed to shine from his translucent skin. His legs were so wrinkled they looked as if they had been stretched and the skin was as fragile as tissue paper.

"This could very possibly be the most disturbing moment of my life." Snape said after an awkward silence. "Oh no, wait, there was that game of strip poker at Lucius's house…"

This statement drew the other three's attention - quite unexpectedly for Snape, as he was unaware he had spoken aloud - and he cursed softly when he knew he had to explain.

"Lucius held a party at Malfoy Manor with a few…'friends'. There was a lot of alcohol, we were all very cocky, and it turned out none of us were that good at poker, especially when drunk. I think at one point we started a conga line throughout the grounds…" Snape stared out into space, forehead creased slightly. "The next morning I woke up dressed only in my underwear and a pink feather boa, covered in glitter and draped over a chandelier. I'm still not sure how or why I got up there in the first place."

"…Aha, good morning dear students!" Dumbledore said enthusiastically, as a large amount of teenagers stumbled into the room. Harry and Ron joined Hermione, half asleep, and though she greeted them happily enough, Snape noticed the far away look in her eye, so quickly delved into her mind.

He almost laughed aloud when he saw she was picturing him half-naked on a chandelier. Below on the ground, there were several Death Eaters clutching there heads and moaning, trying to relieve their hangovers. She was picturing him as very skinny with protruding hip bones, and being covered in large scars and cuts.

'_Close, Miss Granger, but you got my chest __all__ wrong.'_

Hermione jumped, and stared at him. Her lips twitched upwards.

'_What does it look like then?'_She questioned in his mind, and he was momentarily stunned she could perform Occulemency, but then he smirked.

'_Wouldn't you like to know?' _He teased before stalking away to Dumbledore's side, satisfied smirk still painted across his face.

Maybe this trip could be more interesting than he previously thought…

**More Author's Ramblings - I mean Notes: What do you think? Please review and let me know!**

**I'd like to take this time to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far - you make my writing and typing all worth it!**

**And I'd also like to thank anyone who happens to be reading this who has read my other story "Stare Fear in the Face" and reviewed - I'm still getting reviews on it today!! You are all way too kind!!**

**Next time -- The bus trip to the beach, and flirting Muggles!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I really REALLY don't own Harry Potter**

**Author's Note: I'm back!! First, I must sincerely apologise for how long it took me to update!! I only just finished writing and typing up this chapter! I've been back at school these past 2 weeks, and it's a pain in the neck!  
Oh, and just so you know, the seating on the coach is "SX HD" X=Empty, = Aisle.**

**Enjoy!**

The group had apparated to a Muggle town, in a deserted dark alley, after being told they were going there to get to the coach.

When Severus asked why they had not simply apparated to the beach, Albus had replied:

"Where's the fun in that?" An infuriating smile crossing his face.

Snape didn't ask any more questions after that.

It occurred to him after they received yet another strange look, that they must look very odd indeed : thirty excited teenagers walking with a strict looking old lady, a grumpy 38 year old and the lot of them led by an extremely old fool who was showing off too much disgusting, saggy skin for anyone's liking.

No wonder people were staring as they passed by.

Or maybe it was just him? Maybe the bushy haired know-it-all had pulled a trick on him and made him wear something totally foolish and inappropriate?

His fears were only worsened when upon asking a lady for directions to the coach company (on Dumbledore's orders) the woman had slowly looked him up and down, smiled a lot, and winked when he thanked her profusely for her help.

"You evil little chit!" Snape hissed a short while later, grasping Hermione's arm in a vice grip. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Huh?" A look of confusion and alarm passed over her face as she tried to keep up with the group and talk at the same time. Not a terribly easy thing to do when suffering from sleep deprivation.

When the enraged Professor filled her in, however, Hermione just smirked sleepily.

"Actually Sir, I think you'll find she was flirting with you,"

Snape's blood boiled. Now he _knew _she was mocking him.

"Don't lie to me witch!" He growled. The students surrounding them were far too tired to notice Snape walking amongst them, let alone that he was angry.

"I'm not!" The girl protested, and when she spoke again her cheeks pinkened slightly. "You really look rather nice like this!"

Severus studied her face while they walked. Hermione's cheeks reddened more and more under his gaze.

"Ah." He said at last, finding no deception in her eyes. "…Thankyou, I guess."

"Don't mention it Professor." She mumbled back. 'Really, **don't**.' she couldn't help but add mentally.

Sure, she had only told him the truth, but it was an indirect compliment. With any other teacher, complimenting them would be fine. With the Bat of the Dungeons? Epic fail.

The group walked in silence, until Ron suddenly spoke.

"How come there are so many people out and about at two in the morning?" The red head asked in a gruff voice.

"Hmm?" Hermione jumped and rubbed her tired eyes as she thought. "Oh, right. They're probably just coming out of night clubs."

"Night clubs?" Malfoy chipped in, and Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin. She had no idea he was stood so close. When she turned to him a small smile blossomed over her mouth.

Draco was looking up at her, rubbing an eye with his fist and his usually perfect hair flopped over his eyes.

"Aww!" She giggled, and sorted his hair for him.

"Granger! What the hell?!" Draco tripped backwards.

"Sorry, you just looked so cute just then!" She laughed, and the boys stared at her in horror.

"Hermione! This is the Ferret you're talking about!" Ron exclaimed.

"He's not that bad!" Hermione shook her head, laughing, as she remembered how Harry had chattered with the Slytherin only a few days ago. "And I didn't mean that type of cute Ronald! He just looked like a tired little toddler!"

"Yeah, yeah, give it up Granger, we all know you're madly in love with me!" Draco sneered. For a moment there was silence.

Then all three teenagers broke out in wild laughter.

"Me - in love with you? Ahh, good one Malfoy, I needed a laugh!" Hermione giggled, and gave Draco a friendly pat on the back.

"Whatever happened to the good old days of insults and house rivalries?" Snape asked, and the students jumped, having quite forgotten he was still there.

"Right…I mean, get over yourself, you slimy git!"

"Don't talk to me that way, you filthy little mudblood!" Malfoy spat, but their eyes twinkled and they grinned at each other.

Snape looked away. Seeing a lonely Slytherin boy making friends with a Gryffindor princess brought back too many memories…

Hermione, on the other hand, was ecstatic! She could hardly recognise this humorous (if a bit unsure) boy as the one she had hated for years. She knew how hard it must be to try and fight past years of being brought up to think Muggle Borns were scum, and she was proud of him.

"We are nearing the coach company now. Please start to think about who you want to be seated with." Dumbledore announced, then bowed deeply to a passing group of teenage girls, who lookes at each other then howled with laughter.

"Eep!" Hermione squeaked, and scurried away from her friends to Harry, who was chatting with Seamus. She glanced around, then when she was sure she was out of Ron's earshot (little did she know, Snape's sensitive hearing made it easy for the ex-spy to overhear) she grabbed the boy's arm.

"Sit with Ron!" She hissed, and Harry looked momentarily confused.

"What? Why?" Harry asked, and Snape's curiosity reared it's nosy head as he wondered why Hermione was so eager to escape her ginger friend.

"I can't be alone with him for so long!" She exclaimed, then lowered her voice slightly. "He seems to think I'm his girlfriend!"

"Well you did kiss him Hermione!" Harry hissed, and Snape's eyebrows shot upwards.

"But I didn't mean the kiss like that! Over the past few years I've known he had a crush on me, and seeing as I thought we were all going to die in the war, I thought I should at least give him that!" Hermione chewed her bottom lip. "And now I just can't tell him I only think of him as a friend!"

Snape smirked. The girl was representing all of the Hogwarts houses at the moment; her Gryffindor side was courageous enough for her to tell Harry everything, the caring Hufflepuff in her didn't want to hurt Ron's feelings, she had thought the situation through like a Ravenclaw, and she was using Harry to get what she wanted, just like a true Slytherin.

"I was going to sit with Malfoy…" Harry said, his resolve weakening.

"That's okay, I can sit with him!" Hermione chipped in eagerly.

"You sure?" Harry's eyes widened, and he pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Well okay, I guess. But you're going to have to tell Ron the truth sometime."

The group came to a halt in front of a large building, outside of which there were about fifthteen huge coaches. Upon the wrought-iron gates in large lettering were the words 'Johnson's Coaching Company'.

"We're here!" Dumbledore announced somewhat unnecessarily, and grinned at them all. "Isn't this positively exhilarating?"

The grumpy, tired teenagers glanced around at their concrete surroundings in the gloom of the very early morning, but the realisation that they were free from the stress of the war aftermath and exams dawned on them, and sleepy grins grew on their lips.

How exhilarating indeed.

*****

"Haha!" Draco stuck his tongue out at Hermione as he slumped in the window seat of the coach. She pouted with her hands on her hips, before settling into the blue seat next to him.

"So immature." She sighed, seemingly to herself, but fully intending him to hear.

"Actually I think you'll find I'm a fully grown man." He purred, but his companion just rolled her eyes, and pulled a magazine and pen from the bag she had enlarged some while ago, and started the puzzles.

Snape eventually crashed down in the seat near theirs, the only thing between their seats being the aisle for people to walk down, and the coach jerked as it pulled away from the car park. Malfoy caught his godfather's eye.

"Watch this!" The blonde mouthed silently, and Snape raised an eyebrow.

Draco glanced back at Hermione, who was engrossed in a crossword, scribbling away while the tip of her tongue peeked out of her mouth in concentration. Malfoy yawned, and stretched a little over-dramatically, knocking Hermione's pen flying from her hand with his arm. It landed with a clatter in the middle of the aisle, near Snape's seat.

Hermione tutted and glared at the boy, who shrugged apologetically. With a heavy sigh she leaned over in her seat, face flushing slightly as blood rushed to her head. Draco grinned widely at the view she was unintentionally giving him of her bottom (which the boy found was nicely accented by her tiny denim shorts). The Slytherin looked up at the Potion's Master and winked with a cheeky grin.

"Draco, behave!" Snape snapped warningly. Hermione straightened up in her seat, a triumphant look in her eye and her pen in her hand, hair slightly tousled.

"Hey, I'm a teenage boy, what did you expect?" Malfoy replied, the lop-sided grin still present. Hermione frowned lightly, and looked between the two, wondering what they were talking about. Then her eyes widened and her face turned an interesting shade of magenta.

"Draco Malfoy!" She screeched, and hit the laughing boy with each word. "Were. You. Just. Staring. At. My. Arse?!"

He stuck his tongue out at her once more, then much to her protests swiped the magazine off Hermione's lap.

"Boring, boring, boring…" Draco dismissed each article monotonously. "Bor- Hey, wait! The 20 most eligible witches!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. She hadn't read that far yet.

"Ha! Number 17 - Ginerva Weasley!" Draco read aloud and pretended to gag. Hermione hit him, but her lips twitched mutinously. The boy smirked, then read on. When he got to the Number Two in the countdown he rolled his eyes. The Number One witch would be on the next page - the magazine's way of building up the tension.

"BLOODY HELL!!" Malfoy yelped suddenly, making many of the other teenagers jumped. Hermione turned in her seat and glared at him.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, and in reply he thrusted the magazine in her face.

The brunette gasped. From the publication a full page black and white photo of herself stared up. In the picture most of her hair was swept back into a messy yet somehow elegant bun, but a few rebellious curls had fallen to perfectly frame her face. The photo Hermione was looking down and biting her lip, then slowly raised her eyes. Upon realising they were taking her picture she gave a small, shy smile.

"Mr Malfoy!" A thunderous voice sounded. "Please enlighten me to what you thought was important enough to **WAKE ME UP**?"

Draco twitched and looked over at their irate teacher, Professor Snape, whose glare was somewhat lessened by his sleepy features. Hermione felt the same urge to coo over him as she had earlier with the tired Malfoy.

"It-I…Her! Most eligible…!" Draco gave up and simply pointed a long, slender finger at the accusing magazine. Snape frowned, and stretched his arm across the gap to snatch it up from Hermione's lap to see what had shocked them both so much. The young woman almost gasped as his fingers accidentally brushed against her thigh.

The pale man's eyebrows sky-rocketed, then passed the glossy magazine back to them with a smirk.

"It seems congratulations are in order, Miss Granger." Snape drawled sarcastically.

Hermione was silent for a moment, staring down at Witch Weekly, which had - unbeknown to the two men - landed open on another page. Then she swallowed hard, and held the article up so her teacher could see.

"Looks like congratulations all round then Sir." She remarked triumphantly. The little colour in Snape's face drained away.

Underneath a huge headline of 'Witch Weekly's Top Eligible Wizarding Bachelor!' was…

…Himself. And it got worse.

The Snape in the photo had his gaze set on a point beyond the camera and a little to the left. In agonisingly slow motion a smile - an actual _smile_ - curled onto the Potions Master's face.

"…Wow." Draco said, breaking the stifling silence. "Bet you never thought you'd congratulate Professor Snape for winning a 'most dateable man' contest."

"Don't be silly Malfoy. I was congratulating him for finally learning how to smile." She quipped with a sly grin.

Snape could only stare at the photo in horror.

*****

A few hours later, Hermione's eyes fluttered open, and she realised she had been sleeping. And for some reason her head was really warm. And trapped.

She glanced to the side, and eventually worked out just how she was lying.

A little earlier that morning she and Draco had decided they would try and sleep, so they had reclined their seats as far as they would go, and she settled back. At some point - probably while between being asleep and being awake - they had shuffled closer to each other, and now to her up-most surprise they were more or less cuddling.

Her head was resting on his chest so that she could hear the slow, steady sound of his heartbeat. Ba-boom, ba-boom. It was oddly comforting. It was as if, until her mind properly woke up, all that mattered was this relaxing beat.

His chin was resting on the top of her head, and his arms encircled her loosely. One of her arms was draped over Malfoy's stomach, and the other rested on her lap.

A light yawn from just above her informed her Draco had woken up. A few seconds later he spoke.

"We should move soon." He groaned reluctantly. The young woman frowned and shuffled slightly closer.

"But you're so comfortable, Draco." She murmured.

"Y-You called me Draco!" The boy stuttered, and Hermione could feel his shocked eyes gazing down at her.

"Yes, I did." She smiled sweetly.

"…Thanks Hermione." He whispered, and they both smiled. Although nothing more was said they both knew that by using his first name she had accepted his unspoken offer of friendship.

All was good.

"Ah to be young, and in love!"

Scratch that.

The two teenagers flew away from each other in record time, blinking up at a twinkly-eyed Dumbledore, who was peeking over the seat in front of them.

"Love?" Hermione squeaked.

"Us?" Draco chipped in.

"No way!" They finished together.

Dumbledore's annoying smile just widened.

"I'm just going to go…umm…the toilet!" Malfoy clambered past his friend, and almost ran to the in-coach toilet.

Hermione internally cursed him for finding an excuse to escape the meddling fool before she could.

"And how is your relationship with young Mr Malfoy?"

"Good. Fun." She paused, and with a slight glare added: "Platonic."

Dumbledore's smile widened, then glanced to the side, over to where Professor Snape was glaring out of his window, hands curled into fists so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Is…Is Professor Snape alright, Sir?" Hermione whispered to the Headmaster, who chuckled.

"It was the oddest thing. I went to check on him an hour ago and he was clutching the latest copy of Witch Weekly, while ranting something about a 'compatability test'. Do you know what he could be talking about?"

The teenager paled as she remembered that the magazine had a test each fortnight to see how compatable the most eligible witch and wizard were. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what rating she and the snarky man had received.

Dumbledore hooked a gnarled finger under Hermione's chin, and tilted her face up so she could see the old man's eyes dance merrily.

"You got 97% my dear. A record high. As you can see, Severus isn't that happy about it." The Headmaster told her, and her jaw dropped. "I don't know why he's so angry. If I found out that I would be well suited with a beautiful, intelligent woman I'd be on top of the world…well maybe not about the woman part…"

"Quiet, old fool!" A venomous voice spat, and they looked up to see the furious Potions Master glaring at them. He tossed the magazine back at Hermione, and she slowly picked it up with trembling hands.

'**Hermione Granger and Severus Snape:**

**97%!**

**It seems love is in the air for these two brave war heroes! **

**Intelligent, brooding Severus Snape would be perfectly matched with the bookworm and gorgeous friend of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger!**

**Would the charming Potion's Master be able to fill Hermione's thirst for knowledge, while the curly haired beauty lights up his life?**

**It's just a matter of time before the two are seen together!'**

Hermione looked up to see both men looking at her. She looked between them with wide eyes. Then she threw her head back and howled with laughter.

"C-Curly haired beauty? _Charming _Potions Master? What utter rubbish!" She spluttered.

"For once, we are in agreement." The dark-haired man snarled.

"I see a relationship blooming already." Dumbledore beamed, and Hermione shook her head, chuckling.

Snape rolled his eyes and growled in the back of his throat, then turned back to the window.

He stiffened.

"Ooh, we're here." Dumbledore craned his neck to look out the window on the other side of the coach. "What fun!"

"Oh my God…" A low voice muttered darkly. It took Hermione to notice it was coming from the Potions Professor. The man whipped his head around to face them, and the woman winced. His features twisted in anger, and made him almost unrecognisable. His white face became even paler than before and he shook with fury. "What have you done, old man? What have you done?!"

**End Notes:Ooh cliffy! ;) And, Yup, it's longer than the other 2 chapters. Did you like it? I sure hope so!**

**Now, as for the Draco/Hermione snuggling, I don't mean for that to be taken romantically, I mean boy and girls can hug, right?? My mate's step-brother and I sorta fell asleep like that during my mate's sleepover and I would never EVER look at him that way (*yuck*) so there! :P**

**Unless you want some Draco/Hermione there too?**

**On another note, the most reviews I've ever received for a fanfic on any website is 34. Do you think we can beat that by the end of this fic? I think we can! Please, review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything recognisable - It belongs to J.K. Rowling, honest! And Just Dance is owned by Lady GaGa!!**

**Author's Notes: And I'm back! It's been, what, 3 weeks?! Good God, sorry! And I have so much to say!  
Firstly, why Draco's so nice. In this story he has been with Snape ever since he killed Dumbledore, so now Harry and Hermione have welcomed him in, he can relax around them.  
****  
Secondly OH MY GOD! 1,218 hits! How amazing! Thankyou so much!**

And my Mum's been using my Harry Potter mug lately. It's really disconcerting to see an upside-down Snape glaring at me from my draining board xD

And...Away we go!

"Severus?" Dumbledore frowned lightly. "Whatever's the matter?"

"What's the matter? _What's the matter?!_" The other man hissed loudly. "You know **damn **well this is where Lil-" Snape stopped himself, glanced around, then lowered his voice.

"Where _she _brought me in my second year. My first tip to the seaside, remember??"

"Oh Professor…" Hermione whispered sadly, and when Snape jumped and gave a somewhat pained look at her, she knew he had forgotten she was there.

"Severus, believe me, I didn't know. But perhaps it's for the best. Sometimes we need to look back and remember the good times - for you wallow far too much in the bad my friend." Dumbledore crossed the gap and put a hand on Snape's shoulder. The young man shook him off with a glare, then regained his composure.

"Hadn't you better let everyone off the bus - the dunderheads are growing impatient." The man sniffed sarcastically , and turned his head from them. Hermione smiled sadly as his words reminded her of the speech he had made in her first year, and how she had been totally awestruck and enamoured by Potions after hearing the teacher speak.

Oh how heart broken she had been when she found the one teacher she wanted to impress had made it clear he thought she was as big a dunderhead as anyone else. She had never forgotten how he had so coldly said he had seen no difference in her teeth after Malfoy had elongated them.

Speak of the devil, the boy himself came and slumped back down in his seat next to her. Hermione gave him a long, painful glare and hit him rather suddenly on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Draco yelped, and the brunette looked down her nose at him.

"Cursing my teeth, you little ferret!"

"What? When? I…wait, you mean FOUR YEARS AGO?!" Malfoy looked at her in disbelief. "And what about that time you punched me?"

"I was a little girl!" She protested.

"And I was a little boy, and it hurt!"

"Aww boohoo, want me to kiss it better?" Hermione pouted, and put on her baby voice.

"Yes please!" Draco grinned evilly and pushed his face forward.

Then, to his utter surprise, she did so. Ever so quickly, she pecked a tiny little kiss on the very tip of Malfoy's nose, then pulled back, smirking victoriously. Draco's cheeks flushed a light shade of baby pink, his mouth a tiny 'o'.

"What the…did you seethat??" The teenage boy whimpered and Hermione whipped her head around to see the two adults watching her. Dumbledore chuckled in merriment, and the corners of Snape's mouth curled upwards in amusement.

"It seems our Miss Granger is a force to be reckoned with." Snape drawled, smirking.

"Well, he asked for it!" Hermione scowled, still angry about how the boy had gotten her all riled up. "And it worked in shutting him up - for a small while at least."

"Look out Severus; young Draco is stealing your sweetheart! Witch Weekly will be devastated!" Dumbledore added, and Hermione let mirthful giggles bubble from her mouth.

Malfoy, having missed the discussion on compatibility tests, let his mouth fall wide open.

"I don't want to know, I don't want to know…" Draco murmured over and over, eyes bugging out.

"Don't be silly Professor," Hermione began, trying to keep a straight face. "Snapey-poo is the only one for me."

Dumbledore's face lit up, Snape scowled at the nickname and Malfoy almost passed out in shock.

What fun!

*****

Thirty eager faces looked around excitedly, as the coach pulled away, leaving them at their destination. The warm sun shone down on their backs, and their bright eyes drank in the surroundings. Before them were several brightly coloured houses. One was yellow, very large, and there was a sign showing it as a Bed and Breakfast in the gorgeous little garden.

Behind them was a little stone wall, framing the breath-taking view of the beach. The sand stretched for miles, and was blissfully empty. Hermione suspected most Muggles were distracted by a spell to keep them away.

Hearing someone clap their hands pulled Hermione from her thoughts. She looked up to see Headmaster Dumbledore clear his throat.

"Now. You will have the rest of today to do as you please. Should any unfortunate circumstances arise, see me immediately. As your teacher, I still have my wand, and will use it as I see fit."

Professor McGonagall and Snape looked at each other, then glared at Dumbledore. It was obvious they ha not been allowed to use magic.

"Any questions?" The older man continued, ignoring the outraged looks he was getting from the two teachers.

"Can we go into the town?" A Gryffindor asked.

"Why yes, of course. Just make sure you meet up back here by at least midday." Dumbledore beamed. "And can those of you with your wands please hand them over."

Hermione gave in her wand with several others who had not left theirs at Hogwarts and glanced at her watch. 8am. Plenty of time to explore the town.

"Come on Harry, Ron, Draco. Let's go!" Hermione grinned at her friends. Draco looked relieved to be included, but Ron shot daggers at him.

"Where are we going first, 'Mione?" Harry asked after a short pause.

"How about we check out the town?" She suggested, glad to distract Ron and Malfoy from their glaring competition.

"Err…I haven't got any muggle money…" Ron admitted sheepishly.

"Or me." Malfoy added quietly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly! Boys!" She sighed, then upon hearing Harry's grunt of indignation she quickly continued. "Sorry Harry. Anyway, I have enough money for you two as well."

The two teenage boys grinned at her.

"Thanks 'Mione." Ron smiled, and pushed his head down to give her a kiss on the lips. She suddenly faked a small coughing fit, and turned on her heel before he could go through with the deed.

"Come on then - I want to have a look at the town _sometime _today!"

She walked briskly so the others had to jog to get to her side. She sighed with relief inwardly when Ron didn't try to kiss her again or hold her hand. It was just too…weird.

Hermione suddenly giggled and skipped happily down the pretty cobbled road, then span in a circle with her arms outstretched, causing her brown curls to flick beautifully around her smiling face. The teenage boys exchanged bemused looks.

"Mione…are you feeling alright?" Harry asked slowly. She chuckled and glided back to them.

"Well it's fun isn't it - being away from school and all the exams?" She slung an arm around Harry's shoulders and squeezed him closer in a one-armed hug.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?!" The three men joked simultaneously but she just rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Good Lord Granger - I used to think you were just a plain-Jane bookworm who didn't know how to live. How wrong was I? So far today you've said it was fun being away from school, hit me repeatedly, been called most eligible witch, fallen asleep on me, been accused of being in love with me, _kissed _me, and by far the most shocking of all : you called Professor Snape 'Snapey-poo'." Draco said smugly, counting off each example on his fingers.

Harry and Ron stared at her, eyes bugging out.

"You kissed that ferret?!"

"You called Snape _that _and survived?!"

The two friends erupted together and Hermione scratched the back of her neck awkwardly with a sheepish grin.

"Err…" She looked around with nervous eyes. "…Oh look, shops!" And she scurried away before any of them could say anymore.

"Wow, buckets and spades! We just have to get those - not trip to the beach is complete without them! And inflatable rubber rings! They're always such fun!"

Harry approached the babbling girl and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You kissed Draco?" He asked softly.

"Only on the nose!" Hermione pouted. "And I was proving a point!"

"Okay…" Harry smiled then raised an eyebrow. "Snapey-poo?"

"Oh, that…" Hermione sniffed nonchalantly, and bustled into the shop. "We just found out we were 97% compatible. Nothing important."

And the bell clanged as the door opened then slowly creaked shut, leaving three very confused boys.

"Did she just…?"

"Her and Snape?"

For a moment there was silence. Then…

"HERMIONE!"

*****

One hour, a lot of money, and quite a few complaints later, the four slumped into seats outside a quaint little café, having ordered drinks and ice-creams from the pretty little waitress there.

They carefully set down their plastic carrier bags, Hermione started to massage her feet and she wondered if perhaps they had gotten a little 'cash-happy'.

Okay, the bucket and spade were essential for a seaside trip. And the rubber rings were fun - the same applied for the pink lilo they'd purchased. But was there any need for the inflatable little boat, or dolphin?

Hermione winced as she accidentally prodded a sore spot on her heel where her Dollie shoes had rubbed her feet and decided she didn't care. The money was there to spend and have fun with, and there was still a decent amount left.

The waitress they had placed their order with stopped at their table, setting out their treats from the tray they had been balanced on, When she met Draco's ice-blue eyes the girl smiled flirtatiously, and giggled lightly when he winked. She left them, swaying her hips in time with her steps. Hermione snorted.

"Flirt." She looked pointedly at Draco. The blonde merely smirked at her and raised his coke can in a silent toast.

She rolled her eyes and pressed her own chilled can to her face, savouring the cool feel against her warm skin.

"Oh my God, this ice-cream is amazing!" Harry suddenly exclaimed, and his friends glanced up at him then took a double-take. Their table broke out in outrageous laughter - Draco choking on his drink, and he chuckled through his splutters, while a guffawing Ron slapped him on the back (not noticing he was helping a Slytherin he still wasn't sure he trusted).

The Chosen One, The-Boy-who-Lived-and-killed-the-pain-in-the-arse, the _hero_ Harry Potter blinked at them, not noticing the huge blob of chocolate ice-cream on his nose.

Hermione shook her head fondly then wiped the chocolate off his nose with her index fingers, which she promptly stuck in her mouth and sucked thoughtfully.

"Mmm. The ice-cream is good here!"

*****

The teenage girl groaned lightly. She was sure her feet were bleeding by now! And she had no one to blame but herself - she was the one who insisted they visit the local supermarket for food.

"Right - Harry, Draco, you two take the trolley and get whatever food and sweets you think we'll want later. Ron, go find us a nice big ice-box we can put it all in, and I'll fetch us some bags of ice to keep it chilled."

"Yes ma'am!" Ron smiled and saluted. Hermione scowled at him.

"We'll all meet up by the CD's." She finished, her natural bossy side taking over before she slipped away to the large refrigerators. It didn't take her long to find the bags of ice, and she grabbed a few, shivering.

Hermione wandered down a few aisles before she found Draco and Harry again - in the confectiary part (big surprise) and dumped the ice in the trolley quickly, rubbing her freezing hands together. After staring at bag of sweets for a moment, she smirked and chucked those in too.

"Sherbet lemons?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Dumbledore." Hermione responded, and they both smiled.

"Uft!" A grunt made the trio look up only to see Ron stagger over. In his arms he held an ice-box he couldn't see over the top of, so the red head tripped over his large feet repeatedly. With a relieved sigh the box was dumped in the end of the trolley.

"Thank God you're here, Weasel. You can take over shopping. Food is your forte, after all."

"What? Where are you going then?" Ron snapped his head up.

"To look at CD's and DVD's of course."

"Me too." Hermione quickly threw in. "Have fun food shopping boys!" And with an evil cackle she quickly made her escape.

"That was kinda cruel." Draco grinned as he and Hermione glanced across the CD racks a few moments later.

"Yeah. It was." She smirked evilly. "But food shopping is so boring."

The instore radio changed tracks, and suddenly an upbeat frantic tune was pumped out. Draco paused and Hermione looked alarmed when she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh no. No way." Hermione started to back away, but the boy just advanced on her. "Draco, we are not going to start raving in ASDA!"

"Chicken." The Slytherin said smoothly, then grabbed her hands and made her start dancing with him.

"Draco!" She gasped, nervously looking around.

"Come on Granger, calm down, it's not like anyone we know is around to see."

And so they jumped, twirled, shimmied and twisted, and despite how foolish she felt Hermione started to get into it. Soon she was head banging and prancing as much as Malfoy was.

"Just dance!" Hermione sang into an imaginary microphone, blaming the summers spent with her parents for the fact she knew all the words.

"What's going on, on the floor? I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore!" Draco sang back and she rose an eyebrow. Hermione had an excuse for knowing the lyrics, but Malfoy, with _his _pureblood parents?

"As much as I am enjoying this…talent filled show," A sardonic voice made them both freeze with shock. "I must ask you both to stop so our school can maintain some shreds of it's reputation."

The young couple slowly turned to see a highly amused (but defiantly not showing it) Severus Snape watching them. The two blushed as red as tomatoes, and Snape smirked and stalked away in a manner that would have had his robes billowing had he been wearing any.

In fact, in his shirt and jeans he blended in very well with the muggles. 'Well no…' Hermione thought to herself. 'Blended in isn't quite right'. Without the many layers of black he usually wore, the top showed of a hint of his muscles, and as Professor McGonagall had said earlier, his backside looked amazing in jeans…

Hermione was suddenly glad she was already blushing so that Draco wouldn't notice something was wrong. Mortified wouldn't begin to explain how she would have felt had he seen her checking out Snape's bottom.

"…He's probably just jealous." Malfoy said.

"Huh?" Hermione looked up.

"Jealous of me dancing with his insufferable know-it-all."

"The day Snape calls me that and means it in an endearing way, is the day we find out Professor Dumbledore once had a passionate love affair with Lord Voldemort."

At that very moment every wizard and witch in the world shuddered in disgust for no apparent reason.

Such things were bound to happen whenever anyone thought of Dumbledore and Voldemort romantically attached.

It just wasn't natural.

**  
End Notes : Aha there you go. Was it worth the wait? They're gonna be on the beach next time, honestly!!**

**Oh, and for those of you who like dark one-shots, look out for another one of mine being uploaded soon ;) I spent ages writing it last night!**

**And, if anyone feels like drawing some artwork for this story or any of my others, I think I'd die of happiness - I can't draw for my life!!**

**Please hit the review button on your way out (20 already! Good grief!)**

**Hope you enjoyed!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Yeah...I still don't own Harry Potter. I stole it once but a Russian Spy called Beth ninja-kicked me out of a window and gave it back to J.K., so it's not mine :(**

**Author's Note : Well...I'm back. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!**

**I just feel so guilty. You lovely people read my work and put up with my ramblings and I leave you for so long without an update! You people are even SO AWESOME that you beat my record for the most reviews I've ever got!! Thanyou sooo much!**

**I have no real excuse for my lateness. I guess I could blame how crap my life's been lately. Or the fact that I've been out and about a lot. For example, today I went down town and brought Breaking Dawn and had my hair cut rather than typing this up earlier. But be fair, my new haircut IS awesome. And I typed this up rather than reading Breaking Dawn. That was pretty good of me xD**

**Umm, sorry. I'm rambling again. :D I'll get on with the chapter now.**

**Enjoy!**

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch…" Hermione winced with each step she took and there was no doubt in her mind - her new shoes were lethal.

"Yeah, no worries 'Mione, you just leave us lads to carry everything." Ron grumbled sarcastically. He and Harry were holding the ice box full of treats while Draco was weighed down by all the bags.

"Oh, I will thank you Ronald." She forced a smile and quickly flicked off her shoes, snatched them up, and scurried down the slope in her bare feet.

"Oi!" One of the boys yelled, but she didn't look back. The concrete path was red hot under her little feet, and she could only stare longingly at the golden sands that lay before her, just at the bottom of the slope.

With a dramatic leap she landed on both feet on the sand, letting it sift between her toes. She sighed with content. Was there anything more beautiful than sand beneath her feet, the warmth of the sun on her back, the sound of her friends laughing over the lapping of the sea?

Then Hermione opened her eyes and let her ruby lips widen into a smile.

With a hop and a skip in her step, Hermione bounced her way over to Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall, who were fanning themselves with their hands.

"Glorious weather, is it not Miss Granger?" Minerva asked her as she approached. Hermione nodded her agreement, and pointed to the small pile of bags next to them.

"Can I leave my bag here?" She asked and Dumbledore beamed.

"Why of course, my dear, of course!" The old man answered, and she dumped her bag of things she would need overnight gratefully. It was one less thing to worry about.

"Oi, Hermione! You gonna join us or what?"

Hermione turned to see the boys collapse in the sand and throw down their heavy loads. She waved happily, and was about to rejoin them when Dumbledore started to speak.

"I think they are the last of the students to return, am I correct?"

"Yes, I believe so. Shall we put our little plan into action?"

"Yes, now would be a good time."

The two adults stopped talking and turned to Hermione, whose eyes were burning with curiosity.

"Miss Granger, I assume you are wondering what plan Minerva and I have concocted?" Dumbledore smiled up at her from where he sat on the sand. "We have organised a game of beach cricket. You are aware of the rules of the sport?"

Hermione nodded, glad for her Muggle upbringing.

"Excellent!" The old man grinned, showing a mouthful of pearly white teeth. "Then while I explain the rules to the rest of your school mates, would you mind terribly in going to fetch Severus for me?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind Professor! …Where is he?" The woman glanced around, but could see no sign of the surly Potions professor.

"Over there." Hermione followed Dumbledore's arm down to his pointing hand and looked at the huge rocks on the other side of the beach, which stretched out, far out, into the sea. Right at the end, where the rocks (which were so high at that point they were more like small cliffs) was a small dot she could only assume was Snape.

"All-" Hermione's voice came out very quiet and breathy. "Allthe way out there?"

"Yes." Minerva chipped in with a stern, slightly impatient tone. "I would go myself, but I'm afraid my legs aren't what they used to be. You wouldn't have a problem…?"

"No, not at all Miss!" Hermione said with false enthusiasm and she tried not to groan reluctantly. "I'll be back as soon as I can Professor!"

With a small pout on her face, she stomped her way over to her friends, and gave a small smile.

"Look, I've got to go for a bit. I won't be long…hopefully. Professor Dumbledore asked me to fetch Professor Snape."

"Where is he?" Draco asked, looking around. Hermione sighed and pointed to the faraway rocks.

"There."

The boys mouths all fell open into little "o's" of shock at how far she had to go.

"Good luck with that." Harry said finally. Hermione rolled her eyes. She was under whelmed by their many offers to help (!). Nice to know they couldn't be bothered to go with her.

"Huh!" She huffed and thundered away from them, starting her long way across the beach. After a few minutes she ran a hand through her curls tiredly. Why had Snape seen fit to go so far away?

The sun was gradually making her feel hotter and hotter, so she walked through the wet sand, letting the waves wash over her feet relaxingly.

Eventually she broke into a jog, wanting to actually reach the rocks sometime soon. After a couple of moments of non-stop running, she finally got there, and fell against a boulder, gasping for breath. Hermione tucked her hair behind her ear to stop it from falling into her face, and stepped up onto the rocks, carefully stepping over the little pools.

"Ouch!" She suddenly cursed, as she accidently stood on a rough shelled creature. With a shake of her foot she realised she had put her shoes down with her bag, all the way back by Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. Then she shrugged and carried on. There was no way she was going all the way back now.

So, with a deep breath, she continued picking her way carefully up the slow incline. Once or twice she slipped into rock pools, yelping as her feet slid into puddles of water.

She sighed heavily, and checked the water carefully, hoping she hadn't crushed an innocent little creature by accident.

Hermione growled lightly at her misfortune and wished she hadn't agreed to her tedious task.

But to her relief, the little dot became a blur, which became a splodge, which became a figure, which - finally - became Professor Snape.

The young woman fell onto a small rock, massaging her sore feet and stubbed toes. She took a moment to just relish the warmth of the sun on her face and the break from walking.

Snape stood mere feet away from her, inches from the edge of the cliff top, staring down into the raging sea, As she watched, the man held something at arm's length to his body.

Hermione's eyes widened. It was a single white lily. Perfect. Innocent. Full of mournful beauty. Snape opened his hand and let the flower drop from his grasp into the deep blue below.

Tears sprang to the woman's eyes as she remembered what the Potions Master had said earlier:

"_Where Lil- where __**she **__brought me in my second year."_

Lily Evans. His childhood friend, his first love. Lily Potter. The woman he couldn't save.

Hermione felt a sudden surge of sympathy for the wizard before her, and almost without realising what she was doing, she walked up silently until she was stood next to her teacher, and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Then everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Snape jumped with shock, causing Hermione to flinch and stumble away from him. Her foot landed on a smooth, unstable pebble, which slipped away from under her, and without warning she was toppling over the cliff top.

A scream ripped itself from her throat. Without her wand she couldn't accio a broom or apparate to safety - falling from this height onto the jagged rocks below would surely result in death! But then, she wasn't falling, and stopped in mid-air with a jerk. A burning pain shot through her shoulder, and she looked up to see the frantic face of Severus Snape as he gripped her wrist in a vice-like hold. She whimpered, and curled her fingers around to cling onto his arm for dear life.

"Hold on!" The man gasped, and gritted his teeth as he tried to pull her back up. Hermione scrabbled at the rockside, but only succeeded in scratching her fingertips.

Achingly slowly, Hermione started to rise upwards and tears of fear crawled down her face as she did so. The only hope of survival she had was this…a weak looking man who appeared to have never seen the sun. A large baby sob hiccupped out of her.

But then she could see the top, and soon her head was there, and she grabbed a secure hold. When Snape was assured she wouldn't fall immediately, he let go of her arm and hooked his hands under her armpits, so he could get a better leverage. Then he heaved her up, and staggered back a few steps so he could lower her lightly down onto her knees a suitable distance away from the cliff edge. Then they both collapsed - half lying, half sitting - panting with exhertion and adrenhiline.

"Next time," Snape growled, when he had quite recovered. "Warn me before you go flying off a cliff. I nearly had a heart attack!"

Hermione smiled weakly.

"I didn't know you cared." She joked in a wobbly voice. Snape glared.

"I care for the use of my hand! Do you know how may forms I'd have to handwrite if you died?!"

"Nice to know my death would have devastated you." She remarked sarcastically, but then her face crumpled as the seriousness of the situation sank in. "Oh God…"

Snape frowned as Hermione started to shake, and his expression only deepened as her tears overflowed and flooded down her pale face. He awkwardly patted her shoulder and wished silently that she would stop crying.

"S-Sorry," She stuttered. "I-I just realised how much danger I was in - I could have died! Th-thank you for saving me Professor…"

She looked up at him with large, watery eyes and he had to look away uncomfortably.

"Ah. Don't mention it." He replied in a low voice. "But why on earth were you all the way out here anyway?"

Hermione blinked, remembering her original task which had brought her to the desolate and barren cliff tops in the first place.

"Umm…Professor Dumbledore asked me to tell you to come back to the beach, because we're all about to play a game of beach cricket. You know how to play it?"

Snape nodded once.

"Team sports: such vile games. Make one mistake and the rest of the team blame you for any misfortune." The man spoke as he picked himself up and brushed the dust off his clothes.

Then he offered Hermione a hand up, while she smiled secretly as the private teacher opened up a bit.

"I hate how they choose teams." Hermione agreed. "I'm always picked last, because people assume I'm no good at sport. I mean, fair enough, I am terrible at most sports, buts I've had years of holidays playing beach cricket!"

Snape nodded ever-so-slightly that Hermione almost didn't notice. Then, he surprised her further by whipping a black handkerchief from his breast pocket and offering it to her. Despite her amazement she took it and delicately dabbed her eyes, and held it back out to him. When he declined the young woman wound the dark fabric around her fingers and rubbed a corner, suddenly feeling very shy. Suddenly the smothering silence was broken by Snape clearing his throat.

"Shall we?" The man asked, gesturing towards the beach, and Hermione could only nod mutely, wondering who had replaced the miserable git with a polite gentleman.

"I don't want to be stuck on some godforsaken rock in the middle of nowhere with a clumsy, bushy-haired chit of a girl all my life."

Oh never mind, Miserable Git was back in action.

Hermione brushed past him, muttering words to herself that almost turned the air blue, and smoothing her hair down self-consciously. Snape smiled victoriously. Severus Snape: 1, Hermione Granger: 0.

They picked their way back across the rocks in silence for a few minutes, Hermione wondering just how he managed to look so effortless while crossing their rough terrain.

"Where did you go?" Snape asked quite suddenly, and she frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"Which school did you attend to have such an experience of team sports?" He elaborated.

"Oh. It was a local Muggle primary school called Saint Paul's. It was a lovely little place, and I got to spend most of my lunchtimes working as a helper in the library. Huh, no wonder I didn't have many friends. I'm not exactly what you might call popular." She finished.

Snape inclined his head, and was going to leave it at that when he remembered his promise to Dumbledore that he would attempt to talk to someone on this trip. Well, it was a long walk back to the beach; he had nothing better to do.

"I had a very similar upbringing myself. I did not converse with the other children, so they grew to dislike me. I became used to it, which is just as well, because I am disliked to this day."

Hermione was quite for a few seconds, and then she spoke in a very quiet voice.

"I like you."

Snape's eyes widened, he lost his footing and he stumbled in the most undignified manner.

Severus Snape: 1, Hermione Granger: 1.

"W-what?" He choked.

"Well you're a very talented Potions Master, a successful teacher and a gentleman fundamentally, despite the…less than charming manners."

Snape merely blinked.

"Harry respects you, Draco looks up to you, and you're like a son to Dumbledore."

Snape blinked some more.

"All in all you're respected and idolized by all the wizarding population for being a brave and courageous hero."

"Quite Miss Granger, you're making me sound like a Gryffindor."

"Is that really so bad?"

"To a Slytherin it's torture."

"Yeah, well." Hermione smirked to herself. "You're not a real Slytherin."

"Excuse me?!" Spluttered Snape. "Are you trying to say that I'm…more of a Gryffindor?!"

"Yes!" She beamed smugly. "And I can prove it!"

Snape raised an eyebrow, and their eyes met. His obsidian orbs burned with a challenging glare. Hermione raised her eyebrows back at him. Game on.

"You saved me just now."

"For my own benefit: So I wouldn't have to fill out heaps of forms."

"You were a spy for the Light rather than the Dark."

"So I wouldn't have to get stuck with the Dark Lord if he won."

"You sacrificed yourself and your respectability."

"I was under an oath!"

"…You bumped up Neville's grades half a level so that he could take a Herbology course."

Snape was silent for a long moment, and all that could be heard was the cries of seagulls.

"…How did you know?" He muttered lowly. Hermione grinned.

"I was partnered with Neville for six years. I know he couldn't get that grade."

"…Hmm."

Snape's silence was equivalent to a written confession. Hermione Granger: 2, Severus Snape: 1.

"So Sir, you concede to the fact that you have Gryffindor attributes."

"Why, because I gave someone a higher level so that they could study for their dream profession? That is neither brave or noble. In fact, it is more of a kind-hearted act; a Hufflepuff trait."

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned to stare in shock at her teacher.

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard you. Did you just imply that even being a Hufflepuff was better than being a Gryffindor?"

"Yes…" Snape nodded, then paused while an expression one might wear while eating a toe-fluff and hair toastie. "Wait, I take it back. _Nothing _could be worse than being a Hufflepuff."

Hermione burst out laughing, and the corner of Snape's mouth twitched. It had been a long time since someone had found him funny…

"Severus! Hermione! You're just in time!" Dumbledore greeted them suddenly, making them both jumped in shock. Dumbledore: 1, Hermione and Snape: 0.

Hermione blinked. She had been so caught up in the conversation with her Potions Master that she hadn't noticed they had reached the group.

"Now, Severus, Minerva, you shall be the team captains. Please pick a student to be on your team, in turn." The pupils crowded forward as the headmaster spoke, and Hermione rolled her eyes. This way of choosing teams was exactly what she had been complaining about earlier! She sighed, and prepared herself for being the last person chosen, again.

"I'll begin." McGonagall scanned the crowd before smiling. "Potter." Harry strode forward to stand behind the Transfiguration teacher.

"Hmm…" Snape flicked a bored eye over the sea of students. "Granger. We can't be having the Golden Trio all on one team now, can we?"

Hermione's mouth fell open. Second. She was chosen second to be on a sports team. Surely she was dreaming?! As she made her way forward her classmates gave her sympathetic looks at having to be separated from Harry and undoubtedly the rest of her friends. Little did they know, she was on top of the world for having escaped the humiliation of being last.

All eyes were on McGonagall as she made her next choice, so when she was certain no one was looking, she flashed Snape a huge thankful grin.

A few minutes later the teams were chosen, the stumps and other equipment were readied, and each student glared at the other team competitively.

Game on.

**End Notes: Well, well, well, there you are my pretties. Plenty of Snape/Hermione interaction to keep you happy. And this chapter was longer than the last one, to make up for it a little.**

**Please press the review box on your way out :)**

**Next time - Beach cricket and and an invitation to a party!!**


End file.
